eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Vhishall
| mapref = -92.65,-37.68,62.24| uid = | altname = | }} Merchandise With the revamp of Freeport in 2011, new items were added to this merchant, many of which match the general style/theme of the city. :*Some are items that have long existed in the game, while others must be unlocked by completing specific quests in offered by the new The City of Freeport Timeline. :*Completing the related quest will award one of the furniture items listed in the table below, but you can buy as many as you like after you've completed the quest and unlocked them. :Click on each item link for details, including the quest that must be complete to unlock it and allow you to purchase more. Furniture Sold by Vhishall } || no || also sold by Fryda Brushwuttle |- |- align="center" | A crafted vase || || no || identical, carpenter made Crafted Vase |- |- align="center" | A Freeport Militia Standard || || yes || |- |- align="center" | A Freeport wooden counter || || no || |- |- align="center" | A generic wall sconce || || no || duplicate look, carpenter made Generic Wall Sconce |- |- align="center" | A Grand Temple of War Weapon Rack || || yes || |- |- align="center" | A Grozmok Trophy || || yes || |- |- align="center" | A Large Seafury Buccaneer Crate || || yes || |- |- align="center" | A Lucanic Vase of Malice || || yes || nearly identical, carpenter made Lucanic Vase of Enmity |- |- align="center" | A marble vase || || no || also sold by Fryda Brushwuttle |- |- align="center" | A market bulletin board || || no || sold by various NPCs around player housing |- |- align="center" | A paladin brazier || || no || identical, carpenter made Paladin Brazier |- |- align="center" | A plain chest || || no || |- |- align="center" | A Small Ornate Freeport Barrel || || yes || |- |- align="center" | A Small Ornate Freeport Bookcase || || yes || identical, carpenter made Small Mahogany Bookcase |- |- align="center" | A Small Ornate Freeport Chest || || yes || |- |- align="center" | A Small Ornate Freeport Counter || || yes || |- |- align="center" | A Small Ornate Freeport End Table || || no || nearly identical, carpenter made Ornate End Table |- |- align="center" | A Small Ornate Freeport Sconce || || yes || very similar, carpenter made Fulginate Militia Sconce |- |- align="center" | A Small Ornate Freeport Shelves || || yes || identical, carpenter made Small Fir Double Shelf |- |- align="center" | A Small Ornate Freeport Table || || yes || very similar, carpenter made Small Alder Militia Table |- |- align="center" | A Standard of the Overlord || || yes || |- |- align="center" | An armorwasher's bucket || || no || |- |- align="center" | An enchanter's candelabra || || no || |- |- align="center" | An oggokian torch || || no || identical, carpenter made Oggokian Torch |- |- align="center" | An Ornate Freeport Candle || || no || |- |- align="center" | An Ornate Freeport Chair || || yes || nearly identical, carpenter made Elaborate Briarwood Chair |- |- align="center" | An Ornate Freeport Chandelier || || yes || nearly identical, carpenter made Fulginate Chandelier |- |- align="center" | An Ornate Freeport Floor Lamp || || yes || nearly identical, carpenter made Ironwood Floor Lamp |- |- align="center" | An Ornate Freeport Sandstone Bench || || yes || nearly identical, carpenter made Archaic Oak Bench |- |- align="center" | An Ornate Freeport Stool || || yes || nearly identical, carpenter made Elegant Bone Stool |- |- align="center" | An Ornate Freeport Bed || || yes || very similar, carpenter made Maple Single Bed |- |- align="center" | An ornate vase || || no || identical, carpenter made Ornate Vase |- |- align="center" | Dark Days in Freeport (painting)|| || yes || |- |- align="center" | Dethknell Citadel Over the Academy (painting) || || yes || |- |- align="center" | Impressive Powers within Freeport (painting)|| || yes || |- |- align="center" | Sunset Over Port Living (painting)|| || yes || |- |- align="center" | The City of Freeport's Great Port (painting)|| || yes || |- |- align="center" | The Light of Kejaan || || no || identical to the quest reward from the now defunct Kerra racial quest |- |- align="center" | The Overlord's Gleaming Citadel (painting)|| || yes || |- |- align="center" | The Overlord's Watchful Eye (painting)|| || yes || |- |} Notes This NPC also sells Fuels for used by tradskills, like Basic Sandpaper. Category:Furniture (NPC Type)